


Snowed In

by faejiminn



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Drinking Games, Enemies to Lovers, Fluff, M/M, Making Out, Mutual Pining, and kageyama must swallow his pride, angst if you squint, bokuto and noya are mentioned, but you really do have to sqint, established tsukishima kei/yamaguchi tadashi, kageyama and hinata are ex-group project partners, kind of, tsukiyama are scheming the whole time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:54:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29775102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faejiminn/pseuds/faejiminn
Summary: Kageyama's car gets stuck in the snow, and he has to make a choice - die in the snow, or call his ex-group project partner that he definitely does not have a crush on.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 10
Kudos: 117





	Snowed In

**Author's Note:**

> hello everyone!!
> 
> quick disclaimer, i didn't end up doing any research for this fic, so it's based off my personal experience as a college student in the US. it's also my first fic so any feedback at all is appreciated :)
> 
> i hope you enjoy!

**Kageyama**

"What the _fuck_ ," Kageyama hissed as his wheels crunched to a stop in the steadily piling snow. "Come on, come on, come ooooon, please, not right now."

After an all-night study session at the campus library and two soul-destroying finals on the same day, nothing sounded more appealing to him than flopping down on his bed and passing out for the next four days. Unfortunately, the weather seemed to have other plans for him. 

He slammed the car door, grumbling as snow from the car roof blew off onto his hand. He squatted down at the back of the car and sighed, knowing there was probably no way he was getting it out of the snow himself. To make his luck even _better_ , not a single one of his friends had a car. Except for Noya, with his stupid little rear-wheel-drive-only racing car. Who would even buy a car like that if they were living somewhere with weather like this? 

Kageyama sighed in defeat and he turned slowly, taking in his surroundings. The snow _was_ pretty, he supposed, drifting peacefully around him in the silent air. The sky was a flat grey, glowing pale pink with the lights of the city. 

He stopped and squinted at the silhouette of the apartment complexes a little ways ahead of him. Did this area look familiar, or was it wishful thinking? 

“Hmmm,” he said out loud, staring at the warm glow from the windows. He stared for a moment more before it dawned on him. That awful final group project for his public speaking class at the end of last year, his group had met at that apartment complex, at that cute little orange-haired kid’s apartment. That _stupid_ cute little orange-haired kid. He remembered thinking how annoying he was at first, always all peppy and happy, but that changed pretty quick to a crush that didn’t go away all semester. Kageyama had been so excited when they had gotten grouped together. But then he didn’t show up to three of their four group meetings, only finished half of his part of the slideshow, and completely flubbed his part of the presentation. Unsurprising, seeing as he had half-assed _everything_. 

Kageyama found that he had been glaring at the apartment complex for nearly a minute, letting the snow pile up on his head. He shook it off with a sigh before opening his car door and sliding back into the front seat. He stared down at his blank phone screen before opening it and going to his contacts. He scrolled down to the ‘H’ section and stared down at the tiny profile pic Hinata had taken for him at that first meeting. The group hadn’t really been doing any work, and Hinata had snatched Kageyama’s unlocked phone from his hand and taken a blurry selfie with a big goofy grin and a peace sign. Kageyama had snatched it back indignantly, but Hinata had just smiled and said, “Now you have a contact picture for me!” It was hard for Kageyama to stay annoyed at him for long, especially with the giant crush he had on him at the time. He remembered going home and just staring at it for a while before going to bed with a grin, equally as big and goofy as Hinata’s in the picture.

But then Hinata didn't show up to their second meeting, _and_ he didn't reply to the groupchat texts. Between their second and third meetings, he'd made his pathetic contribution to the slideshow, and the group figured he'd show up to the meeting after that. But then he _didn’t_ , and he didn't respond to Kageyama's individual text either. They all pretty much gave up on him after that. But somehow, they still got a B-, so whatever. That class was over, and Kageyama passed, so it doesn’t matter now. 

Kageyama found himself glaring again. He threw his head back with a groan. Was it worth calling him, or should he just stay out here and die in the snow? He might be able to last the night or however long this storm would last, but he was hungry, and all he had in the car was a single granola bar. 

Kageyama opened Hinata’s contact with a sigh. He stared for a moment at Hinata and his big smile. He sighed again and braced himself as he hit the call button. 

**Hinata**

“Wait, so who’s that again?” Hinata asked, glancing up from the stir fry sizzling on the stove. 

“That’s Shalnark,” Yamaguchi said from his spot on the living room floor. “He’s the one that can control people with his cell phone."

Hinata placed the pan back on the stove. “I thought that was Shizuku."

“No, she’s the one with the vacuum.”

Hinata squinted at the screen, briefly neglecting his stir fry. “I guess you would know better than me.” He turned back to the pan, pushing the sizzling meat and veggies around and shaking in some spices.

“Is dinner almost ready?” Yamaguchi called over his shoulder.

“Almost,” Hinata called back. “I just have to…”

His voice trailed off as his phone lit up with a buzz on the counter.

“Uhhhhh, Yamaguchi?”

“Yeah?”

“Remember that boy from my public speaking class at the end of last year that I had a crush on and then we had a group project together and he came over that one time to work on it but then I couldn’t finish it and so he hated me after?”

“Yes?”

“He’s calling me.”

Hinata heard the show pause, a loud bang, and an “OW!” from Yamaguchi before he appeared in the kitchen doorway. Hinata was frozen, staring at his phone screen. Yamaguchi switched the stove off and stared at him. “Are you gonna answer?”

Hinata looked back at him with wide eyes. “Should I?”

Yamaguchi gave him a baffled look. “Why the hell wouldn’t you?”

“Well, why is he calling me? That project was last year and we haven’t talked since! Because he _hates_ me.”

“Well, decide soon! It’ll go to voicemail if you don’t pick up!” Yamaguchi said, shoving Hinata’s buzzing phone into his hands. 

Hinata took a deep breath before sliding the green ‘accept’ button to the side. He put his phone to his ear with a shaky hand. “Hello?”

There was a brief moment of silence. _“Uhhh… hey.”_

“Um, hi, Kageyama-kun, what’s up?”

Another brief silence. _“Well, so… I was on my way back to my apartment from my finals and uhh... well, my car kind of… kind of got stuck in the snow, and I don’t know anyone else with a car, and… well, I’m nearby, and I was kind of… um… well…”_

“Do you need somewhere to stay for the night?” 

Yamaguchi’s eyes widened and he started smacking Hinata’s arm. Hinata swatted him away.

_“Well… I don’t want to trouble you but-”_

“It’s no trouble at all! Would you, um, want to come over?”

A pause. _“If that’s okay.”_

“O-of course! Better than freezing, right?”

There was another silence. Yamaguchi gave him a thumbs up, plate full of food in his other hand.

“Um, so…” Hinata started. “Do you want me to text you the gate code for my apartment complex?”

 _“Yes please.”_ Kageyama’s voice was small. _“And your apartment number too.”_

“Okay! Let me know when you’re heading up.”

_“Thank you.”_

The call ended. Hinata put his phone down and stared at the screen.

“Is he coming over?” Yamaguchi more yelled than asked.

Hinata took a moment to send the text to Kageyama. “His car is stuck in the snow nearby, and no one he knows could come get him.” His voice was small as he looked up at Yamaguchi. He stood there for a moment, mouth open wide, before panic started to set in. 

“Oh _no_ ,” he said, grasping his hair with both hands. 

“What?” Yamaguchi asked around a mouthful of rice and veggies.

“Well, I mean, what the heck? This is gonna be so weird, because I like him still, but he _hates_ me, and he’s gonna be here all night, and—"

“Hey!” Yamaguchi cut him off and pointed his chopsticks at him. “It’s gonna be fine. I have a feeling this guy likes you still.”

Hinata stared at him. “Whaddya mean _still_?”

Yamaguchi snorted. “Come on, he _so_ obviously had a crush on you when he was over here working. I thought that was why you were so upset when he didn’t talk to you after the class was over.”

Hinata shuffled his feet on the floor. “Well, why do you think he likes me _still_ then?”

“If he actually hated you, he wouldn’t have called. He seems like a real prideful type to me.” Yamaguchi smirked before picking up his plate of food and walking back into the living room. “I bet he was grateful for an excuse to talk to you again.”

Hinata stared after him before his brain finally kicked into action. He started fluttering around the kitchen, waving his hands. 

“Well, I guess we don’t have to worry about feeding him, because dinner’s ready, but do you think we need more? Should I start something else in case he wants more options? Do you think-”

“Shoyo!” Yamaguchi cut in. “This is _delicious_ . Your cooking is _always_ delicious. He’s gonna love it.”

“Okay, but… does our apartment look okay? Do we need to clean? Should we—"

“Shoyo, please, he’s gonna be here too soon. It’s fine.” Yamaguchi paused and gave him a pointed look. “Although you might want to change.”

Hinata looked down at his clothes: a baggy old t-shirt he had gotten his first year of high school at a volleyball training camp (one of the coaches had designed it, and he _definitely_ should have just stuck to coaching. It was the ugliest shirt ever) and a grease-stained pair of basketball shorts.

“Oh _no_ ,” Hinata said again, and raced off to his room to change.

“Let me know if you need help!” Yamaguchi called. Hinata slammed his door shut.

**Kageyama**

Kageyama stood outside the apartment numbered 10B. He had sent a text to Hinata when he’d gotten into the building, but hadn’t received an answer yet. He hesitated at the door for a moment, wondering if he should wait or just go ahead and knock. He stared down at the unopened text and realized how much his hands were shaking. The walk to the apartment complex had taken longer than he’d thought, and he only had a light jacket that he’d had to zip all the way up to his chin. He didn’t have a hat or gloves either— perfect planning on his part. He was suddenly aware of the cold snow soaking into his clothes, seeping into his bones and dripping off his hair. He decided to suck it up and knock before he lost his courage. 

He waited a moment, heart pounding and doubt swimming through his mind. He heard footsteps behind the door and wondered if he had enough time to make a run for it and—

A boy with messy brown hair opened the door.

“Hi! Kageyama, right?” he said brightly.

Kageyama suppressed a shiver. “That’s me.”

“I’m Yamaguchi. We sort of met the last time you were here. Come on in! You must be _freezing_. Shoyo’s in his room, he’ll be out soon.”

Kageyama followed Yamaguchi into the apartment. It was much warmer and cozier than the cold hallway. There were plants scattered around and lights strung up in the living room (along with some rather distasteful movie posters). And something smelled _delicious_. Kageyama suppressed another shiver.

“Are you hungry? Or actually, do you want to change first?” Yamaguchi offered, brushing snow off Kageyama’s head and shoulders.

“I don’t have any other clothes,” Kageyama mumbled, staring ravenously at the pan on the stove.

“You can borrow some of mine,” Yamaguchi said. “You can’t stay in those, you’ll freeze. Do you want to shower too? I’m sure that’ll help you warm up.” 

Kageyama tore his gaze away from the stove and met Yamaguchi’s eyes. “Yes please.”

“Great! And don’t worry, we’ll save some food for you too. Shoyo made it and he’s great at cooking.” 

Yamaguchi led Kageyama towards the hallway where his and Hinata’s rooms were. It was that moment that Hinata chose to step out of his room.

Kageyama’s heart jumped. With rage, he told himself.

Hinata was wearing a pale pink hoodie that hung halfway down his thighs, with bright red shorts peeking out from underneath and fluffy white socks. His orange hair was sticking up all over the place.

Hinata had been closing the door behind him, and didn’t notice Yamaguchi and Kageyama standing at the end of the hallway. He turned and his eyes met Kageyama’s and widened in surprise.

“Oh, uh, hi Kageyama-kun! I’m glad you were able to get here okay. Do you want something to eat?”

“Actually, he’s gonna take a shower to warm up and I’m gonna let him borrow some of my clothes. You can show him how to turn on the shower while I grab something for him to change into.”

And then he ducked into his room, leaving the two of them staring at each other. 

“The bathroom’s down here,” Hinata said with a small smile, turning and heading a little further into the hallway. He stepped through a doorway and switched on the light.

“So the water pressure is fine and everything, but this nozzle is really annoying,” Hinata said, pointing to the faucet. “You have to grab this thing on top, and there’s a really—”

“Here you go, Kageyama-kun!” Yamaguchi interrupted as he pushed into the bathroom. “I got you a t-shirt and some shorts and boxers, and a hoodie too if you want it!” He set them down on the toilet lid before throwing them a peace sign and slipping out.

Hinata chuckled nervously. “Yeah, so, like I was saying, there’s a really specific way you have to wiggle it, like you have to turn the nozzle and then— well, I’ll just do it for you.”

Kageyama stood behind him as he struggled, feeling awkward and trying not to stare at Hinata’s hair bouncing and glinting in the light as he shifted around.

“There we go!” Hinata said triumphantly. The showerhead made a horrid sputtering sound as the water came streaming out. “You kind of have to jiggle the nozzle to get it to move, but it’s fine picking a temperature,” Hinata said. “And it works mostly fine, but sometimes it’ll get really hot or really cold, and we don’t really know how to fix it.” He shot Kageyama a nervous smile. “It doesn’t last too long though.”

Kageyama shrugged. “No worries. College apartments are like that.”

Hinata smiled even wider. “Let me grab you a towel real quick and I’ll leave you alone.”

Hinata stepped out as steam steadily filled the small bathroom. Kageyama stuck his hand under the water and yelped — it was _hot_. He jiggled the nozzle until it was at a more reasonable temperature. 

Hinata stuck his hand through the gap in the door. “Here’s a towel!” he said over the sound of the water. His hand fumbled on the wall for a moment before he found what he was looking for and switched on the fan. 

“Thank you!” Kageyama called over the increasing volume. 

“No problem!” Hinata called, and pulled the door closed.

Kageyama stared at himself in the mirror and let out a huff. If Hinata thought he could win him over by being nice after fucking over their entire group for the most important project of the year he was _wrong_.

Kageyama couldn’t stop thinking about Hinata’s smile and that stupid pink hoodie.

**Hinata**

Hinata pulled the bathroom door closed behind him and let out a long, loud groan as he flopped back to Yamaguchi in the living room. Yamaguchi shot him a grin as he plopped facedown onto the floor.

“What are you so pressed for? It’s going great!” he said.

“He _hates_ me,” Hinata mumbled into the carpet.

Yamaguchi scoffed. “Did you see how red his face got when he saw you? He’s _whipped_.” Yamaguchi paused to shovel food into his mouth. “Great outfit choice, by the way.”

Hinata rolled over onto his back. “I changed like, four times before I settled on this. It looks casual enough but,” he giggled, “I still look cute.”

Yamaguchi chuckled. “You do! He sure thinks so too.”

Hinata blushed. He grabbed one of the pillows scattered on the floor and hugged it to his chest. “You really think so?”

Yamaguchi laughed. “Yes! Trust me.”

Hinata sat up. “Well, what should we do when he gets out of the shower? It’s not that late so we can’t just go to bed. I don’t want him to think we’re boring. Should we play a game?” He paused and scrunched up his face. “No, that might be kind of awkward if it was just us three.”

“Tsukki’s coming over later, remember?” Yamaguchi said. He wiggled his eyebrows. "With alcohol."

"Oh yeah!" Hinata sat up and tilted his head. “But can he still? If the roads are this bad I don’t want him to get stuck like Kageyama.”

Yamaguchi stared at him. “Shoyo, he lives _one_ floor below us. One.”

Hinata stared at him. “Oh yeah.” 

Yamaguchi rolled his eyes as he pulled out his phone. “I’ll tell him to be nice too, since we’ll basically be acting as your Cupid.”

“Shut _up_ , Yams!” Hinata cried, swatting him with a pillow. Yamaguchi whacked him right back and soon they were having a full-fledged pillow fight in the living room.

“Okay, okay, I give up!” Yamaguchi cried after Hinata had cornered him, whacking him over and over with a throw pillow. Hinata giggled and tossed it at him. Yamaguchi sat up. “Don’t you still have to eat?”

As if it heard him, Hinata’s stomach gave a huge rumble. His eyes widened. “I was so busy worrying about what to wear I forgot about dinner!”

He raced into the kitchen as Yamaguchi chuckled and resumed the episode of _Hunter x Hunter_ he had been watching. Hinata had just put his bowl in the microwave when they heard the bathroom door open. 

Yamaguchi paused the episode and shot Hinata a suggestive look. _Shut up,_ Hinata mouthed at him. 

Kageyama shuffled into the kitchen doorway, his wet clothes bundled in his hand, and Hinata thought, _Oh, FUCK you, Yamaguchi._

The shorts Yamaguchi had given Kageyama were his own, but he had stolen one of Hinata’s many oversized hoodies and given that to Kageyama instead. And the clothes Yamaguchi had picked out for him looked so _good_. Hinata couldn’t understand how because it was just a basic black hoodie and grey shorts, but Hinata always thought he looked good in that hoodie, and that’s probably why Yamaguchi had picked it out. Hinata was glaring at him when Yamaguchi asked, “Feeling better, Kageyama-kun?”

Kageyama cleared his throat. “A lot better, thank you. Uh, where should I put these?” He gestured to his wet clothes.

“I can put them in the dryer!” Yamaguchi said as he popped up from his spot in the living room. “Shoyo, get some food for Kageyama-kun while I go do that.” He winked at Hinata as he breezed out of the kitchen.

Hinata pushed his annoyance at Yamaguchi aside and opened the plates-and-bowls cabinet. “Would you prefer a plate or a bowl?” he asked Kageyama. “Actually,” he took in the nearly empty cabinet. “Is a bowl okay? We don’t have any clean plates right now.”

“That’s fine,” Kageyama said. He seemed determined not to make eye contact. “It, uh, smells delicious.” 

Hinata shot him a small smile. “Thanks. Here.” He handed him the bowl and pulled his own out of the microwave. “Take as much as you want, and you can microwave it too.”

“Thanks,” Kageyama said gruffly. He began scooping an ungodly amount of rice into his bowl. Hinata felt the silence stretch a little too far before Yamaguchi reappeared. 

“Tsukki will be here in a bit!” he said. “Kageyama-kun, my boyfriend’s coming over soon, is that okay?”

Kageyama was carefully placing chunks of chicken and veggies on top of his rice pile and didn’t look up. “Of course. It’s your apartment.”

Yamaguchi smiled. “Awesome. Do the clothes fit you okay?” 

Kageyama grunted. “Yeah, they’re really comfortable. Thank you.” 

Hinata stuck his tongue out at Yamaguchi as Kageyama put his food into the microwave.

Hinata followed Yamaguchi into the living room and sat next to him on the floor, stomach practically howling as he inhaled the smell wafting from his food.

“Is that _Hunter x Hunter_?” Kageyama called as he waited for his food to warm up.

“Sure is! You can come sit in here with us when you’re done with your food,” Yamaguchi replied. “By the way, do you want anything to drink?”

“Um… do you have milk?” Kageyama asked. Hinata and Yamaguchi, notorious milk-haters aside from cereal, shared a look. 

“We do,” Yamaguchi called, stifling a laugh at Hinata’s look of pure disgust. “It’s in the fridge, and you can grab a cup from the stack on the counter.”

Kageyama joined them shortly after, sitting on the couch furthest away from their spots on the floor. They all sat in comfortable silence for a while, eyes glued to the screen. Shortly after he had sat down, Kageyama’s phone lit up and started blasting the most abrasive default ringtone they had ever heard.

“Why don’t you change it?” Yamaguchi said with a horrified look as Hinata held back a snort.

“Change what?” Kageyama asked.

“Your ringtone. It’s the worst thing I’ve ever heard,” Yamaguchi replied as the ringtone continued to blast through the room.

Kageyama stared at him. “I didn’t know you could.”

Yamaguchi shook his head in disbelief as Hinata dissolved into giggles. Kageyama picked up his phone with a sigh. “I would like to apologize in advance for… well, you’ll see.”

Kageyama slid the green accept button to the side.

“Hello?”

_“TOBIO!”_

Kageyama flinched and held the phone away from his ear. Hinata and Yamaguchi could hear the caller’s voice as clear as day despite the reasonable distance between them. They shared a look and tried to stifle their giggles in their pillows.

“Hi, Noya.”

_“WHERE ARE YOU? I THOUGHT YOUR FINALS WERE OVER HOURS AGO!”_

“They were. I, um… I was on my way back but my car got stuck in the snow.”

A pause. “ _DOES THAT MEAN YOU’RE TRAPPED IN THE SNOW?”_

Kageyama sighed. “No, I actually am at a fr— uh, at a classmate’s apartment.”

 _“Oh.”_ The voice switched to a more reasonable volume, but Hinata and Yamaguchi could still hear it pretty clearly. _“Well, will you be home tonight?”_

“No. I’m gonna stay here tonight.”

_“Tch! Well, thanks for letting me know! Ryuu convinced me you had died.”_

“Yeah, I’m fine. I’m sorry I forgot to tell you. I’m gonna call a tow truck in the morning if the snow has cleared up enough.”

_“Okay! Well keep me updated with your plans. Be safe!”_

“You too.”

Kageyama hung up the phone with a sigh. Hinata couldn’t hold his giggles in any longer. Yamaguchi burst into laughter watching him roll around with his face shoved into the pillow. He snuck a glance at Kageyama, who looked real hard like he was trying to glare, but Yamaguchi didn’t miss the smile pulling at the corners of his mouth.

Hinata stopped giggling long enough to stare up at him around his pillow. “Your roommate’s kind of intense, huh?”

Kageyama scoffed, back to his regular stony face as soon as Hinata looked up. “You could say that.”

“Shall we continue?” Yamaguchi cut in, pressing play without waiting for an answer. Hinata continued to giggle, but sat up to keep watching. Right as the ending theme started to play, they heard the apartment door open. 

“Tsukki’s here!” Yamaguchi said brightly, pushing himself to his feet. He stood up as a tall blonde boy with glasses stepped into the living room, holding a bottle of something clear in his right hand.

“Hey, babe,” Yamaguchi said. He pushed himself up slightly on his toes to plant a kiss on the blonde boy’s cheek.

“Hi,” he replied, blushing slightly. He glanced at Kageyama and smirked. “Kageyama, right? Car-stuck-in-the-snow Kageyama? I’m Tsukishima.” 

Kageyama scowled. “That’s me.”

“Well, glad you’re not freezing to death out there,” Tsukishima said. Hinata pushed himself off the floor and grabbed the bottle from Tsukishima’s hand. After inspecting it for a moment with his nose nearly touching the label he cried, “Aaah, Tsukishima! You said you would bring _good_ alcohol next time!”

Tsukishima rolled his eyes. “You don’t even know what good alcohol is.”

Hinata pouted. “Well, I would if you ever _brought_ any.” Hinata grabbed Tsukishima and Yamaguchi by the wrists and pulled them into the kitchen. “Come on, Kageyama-kun, to the kitchen!” 

Kageyama had been watching this exchange with a curious expression and pushed himself to his feet.

“Have you had alcohol before, Kageyama-kun?” Yamaguchi asked. Hinata and Tsukishima busied themselves setting out cups, shot glasses, and juice. 

“Just beer and stuff like that,” Kageyama replied. 

“Tsukishima’s a bartender!” Hinata exclaimed, clattering a two-liter of Sprite against the shot glasses and nearly knocking them over the edge of the counter.

“I’m only in training,” Tsukishima said with an exasperated look, sliding the shot glasses a safe distance away from the edge.

“Well, you’re still really good,” Hinata said. 

“Do you guys have parties, like, every weekend?” Kageyama asked, taking in the several different mixers, shot glasses, and cups scattered on the counter.

Yamaguchi laughed. “Tsukki just likes to practice making drinks, so we have a lot of stuff here.”

“Plus we like drinking!” Hinata chimed in. He turned shyly to Kageyama. “Do you want to try anything, Kageyama-kun?”

They all looked at him expectantly. Kageyama squinted at the bottle. He seemed to be thinking very hard. And then, “Can I take a shot?” 

Tsukishima scoffed. “You said you’ve only really had beer before?”

Kageyama shrugged. 

Tsukishima twisted the lid off and poured out a shot. “Knock yourself out,” he said as he held it out to Kageyama. 

“Let’s all do one together!” Hinata suggested. He bumped his elbow against Kageyama’s. “Less pressure on you.”

Kageyama’s shoulders visibly relaxed. Tsukishima poured out three more shots and passed them out.

“We all ready?” Tsukishima asked. Everyone nodded, Kageyama a bit more hesitantly.

“You don’t have to take it if you don’t want to,” Hinata said, looking up at Kageyama with wide eyes. 

Kageyama shrugged in response. “Gotta try at some point.”

“Are we all for sure ready then?” Yamaguchi said, smiling around at the group. Everyone nodded. “Okay, then three… two… one…”

Everyone threw their heads back and downed the shots. Hinata shuddered as he placed his back on the counter and Yamaguchi pretended to gag. Tsukishima showed no change of expression whatsoever. They all looked expectantly at Kageyama.

“Well?” Yamaguchi prompted.

Kageyama set his empty shot glass down on the counter and grimaced. “Honestly, that was bad.”

Yamaguchi burst into laughter and Hinata smacked Tsukishima on the arm. “I _told_ you you need to start buying better alcohol! We should have had something good for our guest!” 

Tsukishima shrugged. “So I’ll make something good for him.”

Hinata gasped. “Can I watch you make drinks this time?”

“Absolutely not,” Tsukishima replied. 

Yamaguchi grabbed Kageyama and Hinata by the arms and led them back into the living room. “You guys can stay in here while Tsukki mixes up some stuff for us.”

Hinata seemed like he wanted to protest, but settled for pouting instead. 

“So, uh… why are you not allowed in the kitchen while he’s making drinks?” Kageyama asked. 

Hinata giggled. “Tsukishima somehow knows the perfect amount of alcohol to put in a drink, and what kind of drink you’d like, but once I snuck a _lot_ more into mine than Tsukishima thought.” He paused and shot Kageyama a sheepish look. “I stole a giant light-up ice cream cone with my friend Bokuto.”

Kageyama’s eyes widened. "The one from Maggie Moo’s?"

Hinata nodded solemnly. "The one from Maggie Moo’s."

“Do you have it?”

“No, Bokuto does. I have a picture though.” Hinata scrolled through his phone for a moment before shoving it under Kageyama’s nose. It reminded him of the picture Hinata had taken on his phone — Hinata in the front with a big goofy grin and a peace sign, and a taller boy in the background with wild hair and wilder eyes, pumping his fist in the air with the notorious stolen ice cream cone wrapped in his muscled arms.

Kageyama chuckled. “So are all these antics the reason you never got that project done?”

Hinata’s face fell. “Oh. Well, that was actually because—”

“Drinks are done!” Yamaguchi said, entering the living room with two drinks in hand. Tsukishima followed with two more.

“This one’s for you, Kageyama-kun,” Yamaguchi said, handing Kageyama a bright red drink and sitting on the floor across from Hinata and Kageyama. 

“What’s in it?” Kageyama asked as Tsukishima handed Hinata a fizzy blue one.

“Kool-Aid, vodka, and cherry syrup,” Tsukishima replied as he sat next to Yamaguchi. Yamaguchi snuggled right up to him and Tsukishima threw an arm over his shoulder.

“Hmm. I love Kool-Aid,” Kageyama said, and took a cautious sip. “This is good!”

“I know it is,” Tsukishima replied with a smirk. “Don’t drink it too fast though.”

Hinata pushed himself to his feet and held his cup dramatically in the air. “I propose a toast! To the end of finals, and…” He looked down shyly at Kageyama. “An old classmate no longer hating me?”

“Tch.” Kageyama looked down at his drink. “I never hated you.”

Hinata’s heart did a backflip in his chest. He looked down at Kageyama, who seemed to be overly interested in the ice cubes in his drink.

Yamaguchi pushed himself to his feet. “To the end of finals and an old classmate no longer hating Hinata!” he cried. Kageyama snapped his gaze up and he and Tsukishima raised their glasses simultaneously.

“You guys have to stand to give a proper toast,” Yamaguchi pouted, nudging Tsukishima’s leg with his foot. Tsukishima sighed reluctantly but allowed Yamaguchi to pull him to his feet.

“Kageyama-kun, you can’t stay here any longer if you don’t stand up,” Yamaguchi said, complete sincerity in every inch of his face.

“Hinata, help him up,” Tsukishima said. Hinata’s eyes widened as Tsukishima and Yamaguchi shared a mischievous look. 

Hinata stuck his hand out, blushing furiously. Kageyama took it, also blushing furiously, and let Hinata help him to his feet. Tsukishima and Yamaguchi didn’t miss the way their hands lingered together before they let go.

“And now,” Yamaguchi cried, raising his glass in the air. “To the end of finals, and to Hinata’s old classmate no longer hating him!”

The group clinked their glasses together before taking big gulps of their drinks. Hinata smacked his lips together, blush still lingering on his cheeks. “Wow, Tsukishima, this is really good!”

“One day you’ll stop being surprised,” Tsukishima said, and settled back down on the floor. He patted the carpet next to him as a signal for Yamaguchi to sit.

“What should we do now?” Yamaguchi asked, as everyone else sat back on the floor.

“Let’s play Truth or Dare!” Hinata suggested.

“ _No._ ” Yamaguchi and Tsukishima said together. Kageyama raised his eyebrows at the pair.

“Last time we played Truth or Dare Hinata went _waaay_ overboard,” Yamaguchi explained. “Someone almost fell off the balcony.”

“Okay, that was _not_ my fault,” Hinata protested. “Bokuto’s just an idiot.” 

“This Bokuto guy seems like a maniac,” Kageyama said thoughtfully.

Yamaguchi and Tsukishima laughed. "He is," Yamaguchi said. "And him and Shoyo together? Disastrous."

“Either way, we’re not doing that again,” Tsukishima said. 

“What about Truth or Drink?” Yamaguchi suggested. “That’s fun and probably won’t get someone killed.”

Kageyama bobbed his head. “Sounds good to me.”

“Can we put a movie on too?” Hinata asked. 

“As long as it’s not…” Kageyama squinted up at one of the posters on the living room wall. **“** Love Amongst the Cattails? **”**

Hinata shook his head. “I should have known you weren’t a rom-com guy.”

“I actually like rom-coms,” Kageyama said. “I just don’t like terrible cheesy ones.”

Tsukishima and Yamaguchi laughed and Hinata pouted. “Okay, fine, what else should we watch?”

They browsed for a minute (honestly, closer to ten minutes) before Hinata’s insistence that they watch Enchanted won everyone over. 

“Alrighty,” Yamaguchi said as the movie started to play. “Who wants to go first?”

“Oh, one sec,” Tsukishima said. “We need shot glasses.”

Hinata’s eyes lit up. “I’m gonna get my lucky one!”

Tsukishima and Yamaguchi exchanged an amused look as Hinata raced off into his room. 

“What’s his lucky one?” Kageyama asked.

Yamaguchi rolled his eyes. “He has this dumb one that’s shaped like a volleyball. It’s really annoying to drink out of and always spills everywhere.”

Kageyama snorted as Hinata plopped back into the living room, clanking three other shot glasses on the ground, his lucky one clutched in his hand. Kageyama stared.

“What do you think, Kageyama-kun?” Hinata asked, holding it in front of Kageyama’s face. “Tsukishima and Yams think it’s terrible, but I think it’s cool.”

Kageyama chose to ignore his question and instead asked, “Do you play volleyball?”

Hinata smiled. “We all play on an intramural team.”

Kageyama looked down at his hands. “Maybe I could join you guys sometime.”

Hinata’s face lit up. “That sounds so fun! We can try to—”

“Hey!” Yamaguchi snapped his fingers. “I wanna get drunk. We can figure out volleyball later.”

Kageyama and Hinata shot each other sheepish smiles and settled back against the couch.

“Refresher for the rules,” Tsukishima started, “since _someone_ always tries to argue with me.” He shot Hinata a look. “We take turns asking each other questions, and whoever got asked gets to ask next. If you don’t want to answer a question,” he held up the bottle of vodka, “you take a shot.” He pointed at Kageyama. “You take half-shots since it’s your first time drinking real alcohol. You have _five_ passes to take a shot, but once you use those up…” He paused for dramatic effect. “You have to answer every question you’re asked.” 

“And! If you’ve been asked a question and drank to avoid it you can’t get asked that question again,” Hinata added. 

“Sounds good,” Kageyama said with a nod. Yamaguchi grinned and gave him a thumbs up.

“I wanna go first!” Hinata said. 

“Tsukki brought the alcohol,” Yamaguchi said, raising his eyebrows. “He should get to go first.” He and Tsukishima shared a mischievous look. 

“Kageyama-kun!” Tsukishima started. Hinata was immediately suspicious of the smirk on his face.

Kageyama tore his eyes away from the screen. “Yes?”

Hinata’s heart pounded.

“What’s your favorite color?”

“Ah, booo!” Yamaguchi said. “Ask a real question, Tsukki!”

Tsukishima laughed. “I’m easing him into it.”

They all turned expectantly to Kageyama, who was deep in thought. 

“I don’t think I have a favorite color,” he said finally. 

Hinata looked at him in disbelief. “Who the heck doesn’t have a favorite color!”

Kageyama shrugged. “I just think they’re all fine, I guess.”

Hinata opened his mouth, determined to argue more. 

“Shoyo!” Yamaguchi interrupted. “Let’s not harass our guest."

Hinata rolled his eyes but didn’t say anything else.

Yamaguchi nodded towards Kageyama. “Your turn!”

“Okay um, Yamaguchi-kun,” Kageyama said. “What’s the craziest thing you’ve ever seen Hinata do?”

Hinata blushed as Yamaguchi and Tsukishima laughed. “Oh, that’s an easy one. At the beginning of second semester last year, you know those brick designs they have on the columns of the engineering building? We were on our way back to our dorm from a party, and Hinata was _super_ drunk and just decided to climb up it. We weren’t paying attention and kept walking and when we turned around to see where he was,” Yamaguchi chuckled, “he was waving at us from the top!”

Kageyama stifled a giggle in an attempt to spare Hinata, who was groaning on the floor with his face shoved into a pillow. He shifted it aside and shot a sheepish glance at Kageyama. “I promise I take the academic side of college seriously too.”

Kageyama smiled and glanced away, shoving at Hinata’s arm with his foot to knock the pillow away. “I feel like you would’ve made my first year a lot at college more exciting.”

Hinata giggled as he sat back up and knocked his shoulder into Kageyama’s. “Well, maybe I can make the rest of your second year a little more exciting.” 

Kageyama immediately flushed. He opened his mouth to say something when Yamaguchi interrupted, “Hinata! What’s the grossest thing you’ve ever let somebody do to you?”

As Hinata sputtered and the third musical number of the movie began, the game started to pick up more. They had about five minutes left in the movie when everyone but Kageyama had used up all of their passes. He had one left. 

“You know,” Hinata said, grimacing as he set down his final shot, vodka drops sticking to the side of “the most impractical shot glass you could possibly have,” according to Tsukishima, “I feel like Kageyama-kun and I had to use up our passes faster than you guys.”

Tsukishima shrugged. “You should’ve asked better questions then.”

Hinata had been terrified the whole game that Tsukishima or Yamaguchi would make him confess something to Kageyama. Thankfully they had let him avoid that, but there had been too many questions that had left him flustered in front of Kageyama, and he knew his friends had been scheming against him the whole time.

It was Yamaguchi’s turn to ask the final question, but Kageyama and Hinata were both too distracted by the final scene of the movie to hear.

“Kageyama-kun,” Tsukishima said to get his attention.

Kageyama and Hinata both tore their eyes away from the screen. “What?” Kageyama asked.

Yamaguchi laughed. “I told you they were too distracted,” he said, knocking his head against Tsukishima’s shoulder.

Tsukishima smirked. “I asked if you’ve had a crush on anyone in college so far.”

Kageyama’s face turned bright red. He shoved his shot glass out towards Tsukishima, avoiding everyone’s eyes. “Please pour one for me.”

Yamaguchi swung his head away from the TV to Kageyama, then to Hinata, and wiggled his eyebrows. Hinata, who was also blushing (and panicking), kicked at Yamaguchi’s foot as Kageyama took his final shot. He set the shot glass down with a look of disgust and finished chugging his mixed drink that he'd been using as a chaser. 

“Yay, cheers to Kageyama-kun’s first night of real drinking!” Yamaguchi said right as the end credits started to roll.

“Perfect timing too!” Hinata said, bouncing to his feet and switching off the TV. “I gotta pee.”

He raced out of the living room as Tsukishima chuckled and finished off the last of his drink.

**Kageyama**

“So what did you think of your first game of Truth or Drink?” Yamaguchi asked as he stretched his arms over his head.

“It was fun,” Kageyama replied. “I feel warm. I don’t feel as dizzy or anything as I thought I would.”

Tsukishima snorted. “It’ll hit you more when you stand up, trust me. Although,” he said as he pushed himself off the floor, “you do seem a lot more sober than I would have thought.”

Hinata shuffled back into the living room, mussing a hand through his hair. 

“I’m tired,” he announced, and threw himself down on the rug.

“I think that means it’s time to go to bed,” Tsukishima said, looking down at Hinata, who looked like he would be content with falling asleep right there on the floor.

Kageyama cleared his throat. “Umm, Hinata?” 

“Hmm?” Hinata asked.

“Where should I sleep?”

“Oh yeah.” Hinata pushed himself upright, suddenly looking a lot more awake. “Are you okay with sleeping on the couch? I can bring you a blanket and you can use any of these pillows.”

“That sounds—”

“He can’t sleep there. I threw up on the couch, remember?” Tsukishima interrupted. 

Hinata glared at him. He and Tsukishima knew very well that no one had ever thrown up on their couch. Yamaguchi shot Hinata a shit-eating grin before saying innocently, “Your bed is big enough to share, isn’t it?”

Hinata’s heart jumped for what was probably the thousandth time that night. He gathered up the stray shot glasses to avoid looking at Kageyama and mumbled, “Well, I would be okay with that as long as Kageyama is.”

“I am too,” Kageyama mumbled back, staring down at his feet. Both Kageyama and Hinata missed the triumphant smiles Tsukishima and Yamaguchi shared with each other. 

“Okay, great!” Yamaguchi said as Tsukishima helped pull him off the floor. Yamaguchi pulled him out of the living room by his wrists. “We’re gonna go to bed!” 

“Hey, wait!” Hinata straightened up indignantly. “You’re not even gonna help us clean up?”

“Nope!” Tsukishima called, and they heard Yamaguchi’s door slam shut.

Hinata sighed. “At least there’s not a whole lot.”

Kageyama swayed as he stood up. Hinata put a hand on his shoulder to steady him. “You good?”

Kageyama blinked. “I felt fine but…”

Hinata grinned. “It hit you when you stood up?”

Kageyama closed his eyes and nodded.

“Uh oh. Do you feel like you might throw up?”

Kageyama looked at him. “I feel spinny.”

Hinata laughed. “But not nauseous?”

Kageyama shook his head.

“Good.” Hinata shoved the shot glasses into his hands. “Put these in the sink and I’ll clean up the counter.”

Kageyama trailed after Hinata. He stopped by the sink and very slowly, very carefully put the shot glasses one by one into the sink. Hinata giggled, watching him as he gathered up the cups and bottles on the counter.

“I’ll go get the cups from the living room,” Kageyama offered.

Hinata chuckled. “Be careful!”

Kageyama ambled back into the living room. Everything was pleasantly warm and shifting just slightly. He stopped and looked around the room. One cup on the floor. He picked it up and tucked in under his arm. Another on the coffee table. He tucked it under his other arm. Two others against the back of the couch. It took him far too long to figure out how to pick up two more cups with the two he was already holding. He teetered back into the kitchen where Hinata was just finishing putting the juice bottles away.

“Mission accomplished?” Hinata asked with a smile.

Kageyama nodded and again very slowly, very carefully put the cups into the sink.

When he was finished he straightened up and let out a huge yawn.

“Bedtime?” Hinata asked, stifling a yawn of his own.

Kageyama nodded again and followed Hinata down the hallway into his room.

“More fairy lights, huh?” Kageyama asked as Hinata opened the door. The lights were strung along the top of the wall, and there were a lot more posters— some movie posters, some that looked like concert posters, and a few smaller volleyball ones.

Hinata nodded. “The posters are all mine, but Yams says they’re ugly. He gave me the lights cuz he said he wanted to make my room ‘more tasteful.’"

Kageyama shrugged. “I would say it does.”

“Thanks.” Hinata smiled. “I forgot, do you want to brush your teeth or anything before we, uhm…” His face turned red as he gestured towards his bed. “Go to sleep?”

Kageyama felt a blush spread across his own cheeks as he realized he was about to share a bed with the boy he’d had a crush on for almost a year. “No,” he managed to squeak out.

“O-okay,” Hinata said, stepping into the hallway. “You can, um, you can get comfy. I’ll be back in a few minutes.”

Kageyama stared at Hinata’s bright blue comforter and the enormous pile of horribly mismatched pillows. _I wonder if he’s colorblind_ , Kageyama thought to himself. He hesitated for a moment before tentatively making his way over to Hinata’s bed. He took a deep breath to steel himself before slowly lowering himself onto the very edge. He honestly just intended to stay like that the whole night, perched on the side and staring at the wall, but it didn’t take long for him to realize how nice sitting down felt compared to standing up, and how much nicer laying down would feel.

He flung himself back into the pillows with a sigh. It was like being snuggled in the nest of an overprotective bird mother. He had just gotten cozy when Hinata walked back in. He laughed when he saw Kageyama piled in pillows.

“Isn’t it awesome?” he asked. “Tsukishima always makes fun of me, but I think it’s great.”

Kageyama hummed. “I feel so warm. Although,” he sat up and looked at Hinata, “are you colorblind?”

Hinata looked at him, then to his pillows, then back to Kageyama. “Is this your way of telling me the colors of my pillows look bad together?”

Kageyama snorted. “At least you’re aware.”

Hinata rolled his eyes good-naturedly as he climbed under the covers and began shoving his pillows around to make a perfect little nook. “I don’t care what my bed looks like as long as it’s comfortable. I spend most of my time in it with my eyes closed anyway.”

He settled back against the pillows and looked at Kageyama, who was already looking back at him.

“Are you sure you’re comfortable?” Hinata murmured. Kageyama nodded. Hinata shifted a little closer.

“So did you have fun tonight?”

Kageyama nodded. “Alcohol’s cool.”

Hinata laughed. “Better than being stuck out in the snow?”

Kageyama widened his eyes. “ _Much_ better than being stuck out in the snow.” He chuckled before confessing, “I honestly thought about just staying out there in my car because I thought it would be too embarrassing to call.” He paused. “Especially to call you.”

Hinata furrowed his eyebrows. “Why?”

Kageyama paused for a moment. “Can I ask you something?”

“Sure.”

“Why did you slack off so bad on that group project?”

Hinata sighed. He looked away from Kageyama and started picking at a stray thread on the edge of his comforter. “My sister was in a really bad car accident.”

Kageyama’s heart sank. “Oh.”

“Yeah.” Hinata took a deep breath. “She’s okay now, but… it was _really_ bad. She was in surgery for a really long time, and then she was in a coma for a few months.”

“Oh,” Kageyama said again. He smacked his hand over his eyes. “And here I was just thinking you were just a terrible person.”

Hinata giggled. “It’s okay, it’s not like you knew.” He pulled Kageyama‘s hand away from his eyes and Kageyama turned to look at him again. 

“Well, I shouldn’t have assumed that you were just slacking,” Kageyama replied. “I should have tried to be more understanding.” 

They looked at each other in the soft glow of Hinata’s fairy lights.

“Can I ask _you_ something now?” Hinata said softly.

Kageyama nodded.

Hinata scooted closer so their faces were only a few inches apart. “Why didn’t you want to tell us if you’ve had a crush on anyone?”

Kageyama giggled. “Because I wanted to drink more.”

“Pfft!” Hinata smacked Kageyama’s arm. “Then why did you get so embarrassed, hm?”

Kageyama pulled a pillow out from under his head and smacked Hinata’s arm. “Because a guy I barely know asked me about my crush, genius.”

“Aha!” Hinata bolted upright to his knees, pillow at the ready. “So you _do_ have a crush on somebody!”

Kageyama imitated Hinata, head swirling with the sudden motion. “Why do you care so much about my crush, _hm?_ ”

“Come ooon, just tell me!” Hinata said, whacking Kageyama’s chest with the pillow.

“No!” Kageyama laughed, and smacked Hinata in the face, a little harder than he meant to.

Hinata stared at him with his mouth wide open, hair in disarray. “You _jerk_!”

Kageyama cackled as he raised his pillow to block Hinata’s retaliation. Soon they were stumbling around Hinata’s room, laughing and smacking each other with pillows.

Eventually Kageyama raised his hands in defeat, head spinning from all the moving and smacking. “Okay, okay,” he gasped. “I surrender.”

“Good,” Hinata said, chest heaving. He dropped his pillow at his feet. “Because I totally…” He took in a huge breath and let it back out, “could have kept going.”

Kageyama let out a breathy laugh. He picked up his pillow and sat back on Hinata’s bed, clutching it to his chest. “Do you wanna know the real reason I didn’t want to tell you about my crush?”

Hinata climbed back up and faced him, sitting cross-legged. “Why?”

Kageyama looked down at his pillow and started pulling at the corner. “Well, because… Because, well…” He took a deep breath and looked up at the ceiling before looking back at Hinata, who was staring back at him with wide eyes. “Well… I k-kind of… I kind of have a crush on you.”

Hinata’s mouth fell open and he let out a small gasp. Kageyama bit his lip and he started to panic.

“I mean, it’s okay if you don’t feel the same, I was really mean to you, and you were going through a lot, and we really didn’t know each other for that long, and I didn’t even really know until I showed up here, and I…” 

He trailed off as Hinata leaned closer to him and pressed a gentle kiss to his lips. 

_Holy shit_.

Kageyama sat in shock for a moment before he fully realized what was going on.

_Holy shit this is actually happening._

He tangled his hand into Hinata’s hair and slid the other around his waist. Hinata let out a gasp against Kageyama’s lips and tipped his head back. Kageyama gently tugged at Hinata’s hair, pressing a hesitant open-mouthed kiss against the corner of Hinata’s lips. Hinata inhaled sharply, and Kageyama pulled back, thinking he might’ve gone too far, but Hinata twisted his hand into the front of Kageyama’s sweatshirt and pulled him close so their noses were just brushing. They breathed into each other’s mouths for a moment before Hinata pushed himself to his knees and stared down at Kageyama, pupils blown wide, cupping his face in his hands. Hinata climbed onto Kageyama’s lap, thighs pressing against Kageyama’s hips. Kageyama wrapped his arm around Hinata’s waist and pressed his lips against his neck, gently brushing his teeth over his pulse. He ghosted his fingers under the red material of Hinata’s shorts and heard him gasp above him. He moved slowly up Hinata’s neck, kissing his jaw, his cheek, the corner of his mouth, before pressing a final slow, soft kiss against Hinata’s bottom lip. He tilted his head back to look at Hinata, realizing his lips were the tiniest bit wet.

Hinata’s hair was messy and his lips were pink and slightly swollen. He looked as dazed as Kageyama felt. Kageyama’s head was spinning and he could still feel Hinata’s soft lips on his.

“Holy shit,” Kageyama said out loud. Hinata flushed and pressed his face into Kageyama’s shoulder. He mumbled something incoherent into Kageyama’s neck.

“What?” Kageyama asked.

Hinata turned his head to the side and Kageyama could feel him smile against his neck. “I said you’re a good kisser.”

Kageyama smirked. “So does that you mean have a crush on me too?”

Hinata giggled. “I feel like it’s _obvious_ that I do.”

Hinata drew back. He took Kageyama’s hand in one of his own and started tracing up and down his fingers. “Yamaguchi told me you probably had a crush on me but I was too busy worrying that you hated me.”

Kageyama smirked. “I thought I did too, but I think I looked at your contact picture too much to really be convinced.”

Hinata looked up at him and smiled. “Oh yeah!” He tangled his hand into Kageyama’s. “Let’s take a new one!”

Kageyama leaned over and grabbed his phone off Hinata’s nightstand. Hinata cuddled right up against Kageyama and shoved his head under his chin. 

“Get ready!” he said, and threw up his signature peace sign with his big, goofy, adorable smile. Kageyama wasn’t usually one to smile in pictures, but looking at the two of them on the screen, he couldn’t help it. Hinata snapped the picture and handed it back to him.

“Now you have a better contact photo!” Hinata said. 

Kageyama stopped staring at the picture and smiled at Hinata. “You look really cute.”

Hinata smiled back. “ _We_ look...” he paused and let out a huge yawn, “really cute.”

“Bedtime?” Kageyama asked.

Hinata nodded as he scooted back into the pillows. “Come cuddle with me.”

Kageyama happily obliged. They settled back into Hinata’s nest of pillows. Kageyama wrapped his arms around Hinata as he settled his head on Kageyama’s chest.

“I like listening to your heart,” Hinata mumbled sleepily. Kageyama hummed against Hinata’s hair and listened as his breathing slowed. Kageyama picked up his phone to look at the picture one last time, a smile stretching across his face. He set his phone down with a contented sigh and fell asleep to the rise and fall of Hinata’s chest, breathing in the smell of his hair.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!!!! like i said at the beginning any and all feedback is appreciated :)
> 
> you can find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/faejiminn), i'm technically a bts stan account but i basically just retweet art and whatever else i want which also includes haikyuu
> 
> have a nice day <333


End file.
